Zen'to
by WorldWriter
Summary: " Derrière la porte, Naruto continuait de sourire. Il en était sûr maintenant. En lisant dans ses yeux, il avait comprit. Elle viendrait lui demander bientôt, et ils partiraient tout les deux vers un nouvel avenir. Car comme il y avait eu Minato et Kushina, il y aurait Naruto et Tayuya. " Attention, c'est presque de la guimauve.
1. Chapter 1

Une jeune femme marchait dans l'une des principales artères qui compostaient le quartier marchand de Konoha. Un sac de provision dans chaque main elle marchait d'un pas traînant, boitillant légèrement. Quelques fois, ses jambes se dérobaient sans crier gare et elle manquait de s'étaler sur le trottoir au milieu des passants. C'était son fardeau, une trace de ce qu'avait été sa vie, une marque indélébile que même le temps ne pourra jamais effacer. Les yeux rivés sur les pavés, le regard vide de tout sentiment, elle percuta bientôt une vieille dame et lâcha par mégarde ses deux sacs qui terminèrent sur la chaussé. Elle fronça les sourcils et laissa échapper un : _« vous pouvez pas faire attention ! » _avant de ramasser ses provisions et de se remettre en route. Si elle s'était retournée pour observer la réaction de la sexagénaire, elle se serait heurté à un regard rempli de colère et de mépris. C'était son quotidien, c'était son misérable destin. Et cela continuait chaque jour, encore et encore.

Quelque fois, Tayuya se demandait vraiment à quoi rimait son existence.

Pourquoi n'avait elle pas eu le courage de renoncer à la vie ce jour là ? Ses jambes avaient été broyé tout comme ses rêves, ses minces espoirs et sa vie en tant que ninja. Tout était parti en fumée, éparpillé au gré du vent. Peut-être fusse-t-il la peur de mourir. Tayuya avait toujours cru que la mort de ne lui ferait pas peur, pourtant elle avait été terrorisé en sentant son étreinte et son souffle glacé contre sa peau. Sans hésiter, elle avait attrapé la main tendue. Et peu lui importait d'être fait prisonnière et interrogée ; peu lui importait de trahir son maître ou la mémoire de ses compagnons... elle voulait vivre.

Mais Tayuya ne vivait pas. D'ailleurs, ce mot avait encore perdu de son sens depuis qu'elle résidait à Konoha. Chaque jour, des regards chargés de ressentiments lui faisait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas d'ici, et qu'on ne tolérait pas sa présence au sein du village.Comment leur faire comprendre ? Comment leur en vouloir ? Après tout, elle était une ancienne ennemie. Plus une menace certes, rien qu'une jeune femme de vingt-et-un ans pour qui quelques kilomètres devenaient une véritable torture.

Après avoir ouvert la porte de son appartement et déposé ses deux sacs de courses sur l'unique table de son domicile, Tayuya se laissa tomber dans son canapé. Ses mollets semblaient sur le point d'exploser à tout instant, et ses cuisses n'avaient jamais été aussi lourdes. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle commençait à avoir un peu de fièvre. _Foutue vie de merde_, souffla-t-elle avant de se traîner vers la salle de bain. Incapable cependant de trouver le moindre médicament, la jeune femme laissa échapper une effrayante série de jurons qui firent trembler les murs de son appartement.

Elle ne pouvait aller nul part maintenant, pas même à la pharmacie qui se trouvait évidemment à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Tayuya décida alors de faire une longue sieste et d'aller chercher ses médicaments quand elle se serait reposé. Dans son lit, pourtant couverte de son pyjama et de d'une épaisse couverture, elle commença à grelotter. Aujourd'hui avait été bien pire qu'hier, mais le sera bien moins que demain... c'est ce qu'elle pensait tout du moins.

Il était 18h quand elle se réveilla. La pharmacie fermait à 18h30, elle commença donc à se dépêcher. Après avoir grignoé un demi-baguette de pain, Tayuya se mit en route sans plus attendre. L'hiver approchait à grand pas, emmitouflée dans sa veste, son écharpe et son bonnet, la jeune femme bouillonnait littéralement. C'était désolant, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si jamais sa fièvre la faisait s'évanouir à cet instant précis, personne ne viendrait l'aider et elle mourrait sans doute dans le froid. Ce fut plus ou moins ce qui arriva : avec la fatigue, la migraine et le froid presque polaire, ses jambes s'écroulèrent sans crier gare, et sa tête vint heurter violemment le rebord du trottoir. Quelques personnes avaient assisté à la scène et s'approchèrent d'elle, mais reculèrent tout aussi rapidement en la reconnaissant.

– J'aurais mieux fais de crever dans cette foutue forêt, murmura-t-elle avant de se noyer dans un voile d'obscurité.

Le retour au bercail avait perdu de son charme, c'était ce à quoi songeait Naruto Uzumaki en voyant s'approcher les murs de son village. Lorsqu'à quinze ans, il était revenu de son entraînement avec Jiraya, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de retrouver Konoha, ses murs protecteurs et les visages de pierres sculptés à flanc de montagne. Maintenant, alors que son dix-neuvième anniversaire approchait à grand pas, il ne ressentait rien de plus qu'un léger sentiment de claustrophobie. Oui, c'était difficile à dire pour lui, mais Konoha s'était bel et bien transformé en prison pour le jeune Uzumaki, prison qu'il ne quittait que lors de ces trop rares missions. _La faute à qui ? _songeait-il en levant les yeux vers le sixième visage de pierre, celui de Danzô Shimura, l'actuel Hokage.

Et ses amis, ses précieux amis. Certains étaient mort, d'autres s'en était allé du village, et beaucoup l'avait déçut. Sa coéquipière, Sakura Haruno, faisait partie de cette catégorie. Qu'avait-il dont espéré, en ramenant l'Uchiha à Konoha ? Jamais elle ne l'avait considéré autrement que comme son ami. Pour elle, il n'était rien qu'un abruti fini. Un abruti ayant terrassé le chef de l'Akatsuki oui, mais un abruti avant tout. Quant à Sasuke... il ne préférait même pas y penser. Il avait été bien naïf, de croire que les liens qu'il avait tant voulu protéger auraient perdurer malgré les années.

À peine rentré, Naruto rêvait déjà de s'échapper d'ici. Les journées à Konoha étaient mornes, vide de sens. Personne ne voulait s'entraîner avec lui, il était devenu bien trop puissant pour le commun des ninjas. Shikamaru, l'un de ses seul véritable ami, était parti plusieurs mois à Suna, sûrement pour la belle Temari no Sabaku, même s'il refuserait de l'avouer. Néji était devenu ANBU, il n'avait jamais un moment à lui. Lee et Gaï étaient parti s'entraîner dans les montagnes depuis trois mois maintenant, et n'avaient donné aucune nouvelle. La solitude, voilà à quoi il voulait échapper. Konoha rimait avec solitude. Bien sûr, quand il était en mission, c'était toujours en solo, mais c'était différent. Il y avait des paysages grandioses à admirer, des gens à rencontrer...

Avant de rentrer chez lui, et comme à chaque fois qu'il rentrait de mission, Naruto fit un détour par le cimetière du village. Il s'arrêta devant la stèle au héros, cette même pierre où reposait le nom des héros morts au combat. Ses doigt effleurèrent le prénom de Jiraya puis descendirent vers ceux de ses parents. Minato et Kushina, respectivement le Yondaïme Hokage et l'ancien hôte de Kyubi. Un couple pour le moins atypique, mais dont tout le monde admirait les prouesse et la passion indéfectible.

– Comment c'est, la vie d'ermite, Ero-sennin ? murmura-t-il, les mains dans les poches. Je me demande si c'est fait pour moi. Danzô me prive de liberté, je ne suis qu'une arme et rien d'autre. Quelques fois, il m'envoie intimider les foules en m'ordonnant de libérer un village, libérer un Daimyo captif ou assassiner un criminel de rang S. Et moi je m'exécute, trop content de quitter le village. C'est pas vraiment l'existence que vous aviez prévu pour moi, tout les trois.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le plus grand bâtiment de Konoha, à savoir le palais du Hokage.

– Bon, et maintenant, allons faire notre rapport.

Tsunade avait trouvé la mort suite à l'attaque de Pain. Malgré tout les efforts de les meilleurs med-nin du village, rien n'avait pu empêcher la mort d'emmener la Godaïme Hokage. Danzô fut alors élu Rokudaïme même si la majorité des villageois désapprouvaient ce choix. Même si ce dernier avait remilitarisé le village et étendu son influence, Naruto avait perdu beaucoup de camarade suite à certains de ses choix. Il avait enlisé le pays du feu dans une guerre extrêmement longue et meurtrière contre Tsuchi no Kuni et son village ninja, Iwagakure. Mais cela appartenait au passé désormais...

– Naruto Uzumaki au rapport, Hokage-sama.

– Ce n'est pas trop tôt, répondit froidement Danzô en levant les yeux vers le jeune homme qui le fixait, les sourcils froncés, les mains croisées derrière son dos. Je commence à en avoir assez que tu traînes après réussite de la mission.

– Elle a pris plus de temps que prévue, mentit effrontément le Jinchuriki.

– Tu peux garder tes fausses excuses. Je vois que malgré tout, tu restes toujours aussi impertinent. Quand décideras-tu à mûrir un peu et remettre de l'ordre dans tes priorités ?

– Tout est parfaitement en ordre Hokage-sama. En ce moment, je n'attends qu'une chose : qu'un certain vieillard cède sa place, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Naruto était bien la seule personne encore vivante qui pouvait se vanter de défier Danzô Shimura de la sorte. Même le Rokudaïme Hokage ne pouvait espérer l'emporter face au Jinchuriki de Kyubi.

– Que ça te plaise ou non, tu me dois respect et obéissance. Peut-être qu'une suspension de mission t'inculquera ces vertus.

Le shinobi foudroya son supérieur du regard.

– Faîtes ce qu'il vous plaira, vieillard sénile, dit-il sèchement en se dirigeant vers la porte.

– Ton rapport ! aboya Danzô.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto lui tendit son majeur sans se retourner. Il claqua violemment la porte et se mit en direction de son vieil appartement. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et donnait une teinte orangée aux quelques nuages qui peuplaient le ciel. Une légère brise le fit frissonner, et il accéléra légèrement en songeant aux nouilles instantanées qui attendaient dans son réfrigérateur. Cependant, arrivé au coin de la rue, son regard fut attiré par une jeune femme à la démarche singulière, couverte des pieds à la tête par des vêtements on ne peut plus chaud. Sans crier gare, elle s'écroula sur le sol et son crâne heurta violemment le trottoir. Il l'avait reconnu : Tayuya, une ancienne ninja ayant servi Orochimaru, la kunoichi que Shikamaru et Temari avait affronté lors de cette fameuse mission où Sasuke avait finalement rejoint le serpent.

– On reconnaît bien là les citoyens de Konoha, soupira-t-il alors que personne ne semblait faire attention à la jeune femme étendue sur la chaussé. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il parcouru les quelques mètres qui le séparait de Tayuya et la hissa doucement sur son dos. Pas la peine d'aller à l'hôpital : Sakura serait sûrement en service, et il n'avait aucune envie de voir son ancienne coéquipière. _J'espère qu'il me reste assez de ramen pour deux,_ songea-t-il en arrivant devant la porte de son appartement.

Le vie était décidément bien étrange. Elle ne tenait qu'à un fil, une poignée de circonstances. Parfois, elle pouvait prendre fin au détour d'une ruelle, aussi brutalement qu'une chute contre des pavés... on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre. Quand Tayuya ouvrit les yeux, toujours un peu déboussolée et tout aussi malade, elle crut d'abord rêver. Tout le laisser penser : la lumière, agréable et reposante qui baignait la pièce, la douce chaleur qui l'étreignait... et Naruto, assis sur le rebord du lit, un léger sourire dessiné sur le visage qui semblait tout aussi éclatant que le soleil lui même. Et si la vie était bien étrange, le destin lui, était tout aussi incompréhensible ; on avait pas encore fini de se demander comment et pourquoi il avait réunit ces deux là.

Sans dire un mot, Naruto posa délicatement sa paume contre le front de la jeune femme qui le laissa à faire, un peu déconcerté par les événements. Un léger rougissement vint colorer ses joues, faisant sourire un peu plus le Jinchuriki. D'habitude, elle repoussait violemment tout individu – et en particulier les hommes – qui osaient l'approcher d'un peu trop près. Aussi ne s'expliquait-elle pas son absence de réaction envers ce jeune homme dont elle ne connaissait que le nom et les exploits.

– Bien, on dirait que la fièvre est en train de disparaître, finit-il par dire en rompant le silence. Et ta bosse à presque disparue. On peut dire que tu récupères assez vite.

– Combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

– Un seul jour, répondit-il en se levant, avant de disparaître de la pièce. Il revint chargé d'un plateau comprenant quelques fruits et un bol de nouille réchauffée. Désolé, cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas aller faire les courses, et je ne suis pas habitué à recevoir des gens.

Tayuya n'hésita pas bien longtemps avant de commencer à manger sous le regard bienveillant de l'Uzumaki qui s'assit dans un coin. Après avoir littéralement engloutit son bol de ramen, elle dévisagea quelques instants Naruto avant de demander :

– Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

– Mhh ? fit-il en levant un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment où la jeune femme voulait en venir.

– Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé crever dans le froid ?

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en la voyant si sérieuse.

– Il n'y a rien de drôle, s'emporta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Si c'est une sorte de vengeance, ou quelque chose comme ça, tu ferais mieux d'aller droit au but.

– Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles bon sang ?

– Mais putain, tu me reconnais pourtant ! C'est moi qui était dans l'unité qui a kidnappé ton meilleur ami ! Tu ne peux pas avoir oublié ! Tu ne peux pas m'avoir oublié ! s'écria-t-elle avant de porter sa main à sa tête.

– Calme-toi, dit le Jinchuriki en la forçant à s'allonger.

Elle fulminait, montrant presque les dents comme un carnassier devant sa proie... sauf que c'était elle la plus faible ici, et elle avait horreur qu'on la prenne en pitié. Or, c'est exactement ce qu'il faisait : il la trouvait sûrement pathétique, pitoyable au possible.

– Ça six ans, fit-il doucement. Ne sois pas vexée, mais tu m'es un peu sorti de la tête. Et puis, j'imagine qu'en six années, toi aussi tu as dû pas mal changer, non ? De toute manière, j'ai finalement pu terminer cette satané mission, Sasuke est revenu.

– Mais...

– C'est ridicule Tayuya, continua-t-il. Tu as été intégré à Konoha peu après ta capture je me trompe ? Tu as fourni des informations précieuses au village qui ont évité pas mal de désastre ; des infos qui m'ont permis de retrouver le repère d'Orochimaru et de lui arracher Sasuke des mains. Tu étais peut-être une ennemie, mais c'est du passé maintenant.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et serra fermement les draps entre ses doigts.

– Non, poursuivit le Jinchuriki en s'approchant de la fenêtre pour tirer un peu plus les rideaux, permettant à la lumière de venir inonder la pièce. Si je t'ai ramené ici, c'est parce que tu es exactement comme moi. Nous sommes incompris Tayuya, rien que des misérables bon à faire le sale boulot. On nous a menti, promis un avenir meilleur plein de liberté, pour mieux nous libérer.

– Ne me met pas dans le même sac que moi. Tu as des amis, des gens qui te respectent. murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Naruto.

– Je ne parierais pas la-dessus, répondit-il tristement. Pour Danzô, je ne suis rien de plus que l'arme suprême du village. Je suis devenu plus fort pour protéger les habitants de Konoha... paradoxalement, mon pouvoir a commencé à les effrayés. Quant à mes amis... certains m'ont tourné le dos, d'autres sont mort pendant la guerre et ceux qui restent sont devenus inaccessibles.

– Qu'est ce que tu fous encore ici alors ? Si mes foutues jambes n'étaient pas aussi fragiles, il y a longtemps que je me serais tiré de là!

– Tu as peut-être raison oui, soupira-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. Peut-être qu'il est temps que je pense à ce que je désire réellement. Toi aussi, tu devrais y réfléchir.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce, laissant Tayuya dans un silence absolu. Elle n'était plus en colère, étrangement calme même. Alors, elle commença à réfléchir. Derrière la porte, Naruto continuait de sourire. Il en était sûr maintenant, avant même d'avoir quitté la pièce, il savait ce qui l'attendrait. Elle viendrait lui demander bientôt, et ils partiraient tout les deux sur le chemin d'un nouvel avenir. Car comme il y avait eu Minato et Kushina, il y aurait Naruto et Tayuya.


	2. Chapter 2

_ « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux Tayuya ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ? »_

Cette question, elle se l'était posé un nombre incalculable de fois durant les trois derniers jours. Passant le plus clair de son temps dans le lit de notre chère tête blonde, elle avait eu tout le loisir de réfléchir, après leur petite discussion. La vérité était alors apparue aux yeux de Tayuya : elle n'avait aucun but dans sa vie. C'était compréhensible pourtant : l'ancienne kunoichi n'avait pas le temps de rêver, ou de penser à demain. Chaque jour était un nouveau combat. Elle avait déjà du mal à joindre les deux bouts avec la pension qu'on lui versait chaque mois pour subvenir à ses besoins...

Aujourd'hui était le quatrième jour passé chez Naruto. Elle se sentait un peu mieux, mais n'avait pas le courage de quitter son lit, encore moins l'appartement de l'Uzumaki. Cela reviendrait à reprendre une vie morose et monotone, une existence où quelques marches s'avéraient être un véritable cauchemar, où le regard des autres pesaient autant que celui de la solitude qu'elle connaissait depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Car malgré tout, Tayuya commençait à apprécier Naruto. Bien sûr, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup : elle n'avait pas envie de déballer sa vie – pas très passionnante d'ailleurs – à un inconnu, et cela devait sûrement marcher dans les deux sens. Mais sa présence avait quelque chose d'agréable, de reposant. Peut-être parce qu'il était la seule personne depuis bien longtemps à l'avoir traité comme n'importe qui d'autre. Lentement mais sûrement, la jeune femme sentait bien que Naruto émiettait la protection qu'elle s'était forger au fil des années, ce bouclier invisible derrière lequel elle se laissait glisser quand on cherchait à l'approcher de trop près. Et cela ne servait à rien de lutter, ou de chercher à savoir comment : il y était arrivé, un point c'est tout. Pourtant, elle ne pourrait pas rester malade encore longtemps.

– Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, soupira-t-elle avant de s'étirer.

Après plusieurs minutes d'intense réflexion, à peser le pour et le contre, Tayuya se décida à se lever de son lit. Elle sentait encore la fièvre lui chauffer le visage et le haut du corps, et ses jambes étaient toutes flageolantes. Cela paraissait une mauvaise idée, mais elle commençait à en avoir assez de rester ses journées enveloppée dans des couvertures. Doucement, elle posa un pied à terre, puis l'autre. Aucune catastrophe, pas comme la dernière fois où elle avait manqué de se fracasser le crâne contre le rebord du lit.

– Eh ! Viens voir un peu ça ! lança joyeusement la jeune femme.

– Bravo, tu sais marcher Tayuya, répliqua Naruto avec un demi-sourire.

– La ferme ! Maintenant, je vais enfin pouvoir m'occuper de moi toute seule.

Naruto leva un sourcil, un peu amusé.

– Quoi ? Ça te gêne tant que ça que je m'occupe de toi ? Je commençais à y prendre goût, moi.

Tout bascula très vite : Tayuya sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir et trébucha maladroitement sur l'Uzumaki qui parvint à la rattraper in-extremis.

– Ça ne va pas de dire des conneries comme ça ? grommela la jeune femme en lui pulvérisant le nez d'un coup de poing bien placé. Il l'entraîna malgré lui dans sa chute, et les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent bientôt l'un sur l'autre, dans une position bien embarrassante.

– On dirait bien que je ne suis pas prête de partir d'ici, dit-elle en se relevant, plus gênée que jamais.

– Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux. Tu n'es pas forcé de partir.

L'eau chaude était une véritable bénédiction pour Tayuya. Elle se sentait purifiée par la chaleur qui venait embrasser son corps, comme si la fièvre venait se mêler aux vapeurs pour disparaître à tout jamais. Elle s'appuya quelques seconde contre le mur et frissonna à son contact glacé. « _Tu peux rester si tu veux _». Naruto lui avait proposé de demeurer avec lui ? C'était irréel, complètement fou, stupide même. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours, leur discussion n'avaient jamais été des plus passionnantes, et il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à veiller sur elle. _Et alors ? _demanda une petite voix dans sa tête. Ça_ ne te suffit pas ?_

– Bien sûr que c'est suffisant ! murmura-t-elle en levant la tête pour que l'eau se déverse le long de son visage.

Pourtant, elle n'avait toujours pas répondu. Tayuya s'était contenté de se lever sans mot dire, pour gagner la salle de bain et s'y enfermer. Quelle idiote ! _Tu as envie de rester hein ? Tu ne veux plus la connaître à nouveau, la solitude, pas vrai Tayuya ? _continuait la voix dans sa tête. Stupide conscience...

– C'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude ! grogna la jeune femme en coupant le robinet pour s'emparer d'une serviette. C'est pas si facile !

Elle fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand était-elle devenue aussi faible ? Bien sûr, son corps était fragile, elle ne pouvait le nier ; mais son esprit lui, n'avait pas été meurtri. Peut-être étaient-ce toutes ces années passées seule qui avait contribué à la rendre si fébrile. Mais cet homme, Naruto, lui offrait justement un bouclier à cet isolement, alors qu'attendait-elle ? _Prend ton courage à deux main ma vieille, et crie le lui haut et fort !_

Tayuya hocha la tête, plus déterminée que jamais. Elle s'enveloppa de sa serviette et ouvrit la porte en trombe, avant de presque crier :

– Finalement, je crois que je vais rester un peu !

Cela ne sonnait pas aussi bien qu'elle l'avait espéré, mais c'était déjà ça. Cependant, Tayuya avait mal choisit son moment pour sortir de la douche, caché par une simple serviette. Effectivement, elle venait de débouler en pleine discussion. Elle croisa le regard de Sasuke et Sakura qui se tenaient juste en face de leur ancien coéquipier.

– Qu'est ce qu'elle fout ici celle-ci ? demanda alors l'Uchiha en fronçant les sourcils, avant de la foudroyer de ses Sharingan. Tayuya se pétrifia, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

– Je te conseil d'arrêter ça tout de suite. Elle est avec moi.

– Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! intervint Sakura. Tu es sous l'emprise d'un de ses Genjutsu c'est ça ? Je comprend mieux maintenant...espèce de monstre ! cria-t-elle en s'approchant de Tayuya.

– La ferme, siffla le Jinchuriki. Je ne suis plus un gamin au cas où vous l'auriez oublier.

– On s'inquiétait pour toi, répliqua tristement la kunoichi. Tu es toujours en mission, et quand tu reviens à Konoha, tu nous évites.

– Et c'est maintenant que vous vous en rendez compte ? Eh bien, j'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir des amis comme vous deux, rétorqua Naruto en croisant les bras, sa voix emplie de sarcasmes.

– Parle-lui sur un autre ton, tu veux ? fit Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils. On était inquiet à ton sujet, tu pourrais au moins faire preuve de...

– Et où étiez-vous quand j'en avais le plus besoin ? Où étiez-vous à la mort de Jiraya ? Où étiez-vous quand je suis resté deux longues semaines à l'hôpital, au seuil de la mort ? Où étiez-vous pendant ces huit longs mois passé seul dans mon pauvre appartement décrépis ? Sûrement en train de faire plein de petits Uchiha j'imagine.

– Répète ça ? lança Sasuke en portant une main à son épée Kusanagi.

– C'est quoi la vérité ? Vous êtes venu me tourmenter une dernière fois c'est ça ? Tu peux aller te faire foutre Sakura, je ne serais pas le parrain de votre gosse. Ça fait combien de temps que je ne signifie plus rien pour vous de toute manière ?

Elle baissa tristement les yeux au sol.

– J'ai pensé que tu comprendrais, qu'avec le temps, tu aurais fini par changer...

– Oh mais j'ai changé ! continua Naruto en levant les bras au ciel. Vous m'avez changé ! J'ai toujours été là pour toi Sakura. Quand Sasuke a déserté, c'est sur mon épaule que tu pleurais. Et toi, mon ami, mon frère... combien de fois ais-je braver la mort pour t'arracher des bras d'Orochimaru ? Et voilà comment on me remercie : j'ai la chance de devenir le parrain du futur enfant Uchiha ? Allez, foutez moi le camp d'ici avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon.

Tayuya n'avait pas perdu une miette de la discussion. Si elle connaissait Naruto comme quelqu'un de compréhensif et bienveillant, il avait lui aussi une part d'ombre... une part de ténèbres qui le rendait terrifiant.

– Sasuke, on s'en va, souffla Sakura avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Avant de partir, ce dernier défia le Jinchuriki du regard et ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

– Qu'est ce que tu espères d'elle mon pauvre Naruto ? Elle n'est même pas capable de tenir debout... à moins que ça t'excite, les handicapées.

Les yeux de l'Uzuamki changèrent de forme, et une aura meurtrière se dégagea bientôt de lui. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Tayuya posa doucement une main sur son épaule avant de répliquer à l'Uchiha :

– Mieux vaut être une handicapé qu'une prostitué, tu ne crois pas ? Allez, ta petite traîné t'attend, tu as un clan à rebâtir non ? Et veille bien sur lui, ça serait dommage qu'il massacre toute sa famille comme l'avait fait son oncle.

Sasuke la fusilla du regard, mais les yeux de son ex-coéquipier le dissuadèrent de commettre l'irréparable. Il sortit de l'appartement sans un bruit, même si ses pulsions meurtrières mirent plus de temps à disparaître.

– Avec des amis comme ces deux là, tu n'as pas besoin d'ennemis, dit elle en soupirant.

– Tu ferais mieux d'enfiler quelques habits avant que ta serviette ne tombe complètement, répondit Naruto avec un demi-sourire.

Tayuya lui décocha un coup de poing à l'arrière du crâne avant de s'éclipser dans la chambre.

– Ça me fait plaisir, que tu restes. Vraiment.

Derrière la porte, la jeune femme s'autorisa un sourire.

Une après-midi douce et fraîche se terminait, et le soleil, camouflé derrière d'épais nuages argentés, réchauffait une dernière fois le village par ses ultimes lueurs orangées. Tayuya devait avouer que le spectacle était assez merveilleux et tout a fait nouveau pour quelqu'un qui ne sortait que rarement le soir. Derrière son blouson et son pantalon, couverte par une écharpe et un bonnet en laine, elle était prêt pour affronter le froid. Les mains dans les poches, l'ancienne kunoichi jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon qui marchait à ses côtés : Naruto souriait comme à son habitude. Ils devaient former un couple assez atypique : elle, une femme aux cheveux couleur tomate, faible, fragile et tout aussi vulgaire ; lui, blond, grand, qui dégageait une étrange aura pleine de confiance et de chaleur.

– Alors, où est-ce que tu nous emmènes manger ? C'est que je commence à avoir faim.

– Ichiraku ! Teuchi-san et Ayame-chan servent les meilleurs ramen de tout le pays du feu...et du monde entier.

– Bordel, tu ne bouffes donc que ça ? se lamenta la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu vas finir par en crever.

– Kakashi-senseï me disait souvent ça, répondit-il en rigolant légèrement.

Il baissa les yeux en souvenir de l'épouvantail et des moments passés avec l'équipe sept.

– C'est pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose, dit-elle en lui frappant l'épaule. Ce soir, c'est de moi dont tu dois te soucier, pigé ?

– Reçu, Tayuya-hime, plaisanta le Jinchuriki, avant de recevoir un nouveau coup, à l'arrière du crâne cette fois-ci.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt sur la petite place où se tenait l'échoppe de ramen. Naruto poussa les morceaux de toiles qui offraient une certaine intimité aux clients et salua le vieux restaurateur, avant de tirer nonchalamment son amie à l'intérieur. Le visage de Teuchi s'éclaira d'un large sourire.

– Pincez-moi, je rêve ! Je vois que tu es finalement devenu un homme ! Allez, c'est moitié prix pour vous deux ce soir.

– C'est pas ce que vous croyez, s'empressa de réfuter Tayuya en sentant le rouge lui monter aux lèvres.

Teuchi éclata de rire avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil et de se mettre au travail.

– Naruto-kun ! Cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'on ne t'avais pas vu par ici, s'écria Ayame en se penchant pour embrasser le blondinet sur chaque joues.

– J'étais en mission. Je te présente Tayuya.

– Enchanté, Tayuya-chan ! J'avoue que je suis un peu jalouse, dit-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine avec une moue faussement boudeuse.

L'ancienne sbire d'Orochimaru aurait voulu disparaître tant elle se sentait embarrassée. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

– Teuchi et Ayame sont des gens extraordinaires. Tu peux avoir confiance en eux.

– Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'être traitée comme une simple villageoise, soupira-t-elle en retour.

– Voilà pour vous deux, s'exclama Teuchi en leur servant deux bols de nouilles au miso qui sentaient divinement bon.

Ils commencèrent à manger avec avidité. Après plusieurs portions, ils commencèrent à discuter de leur vie respectives. Naruto lui raconta ses multiples aventures, sans toutefois évoquer Kyubi, le Bijuu scellé dans ses entrailles. Elle lui narra comment Orochimaru était apparu à elle alors que ses parents avaient été agressé, lorsqu'elle n'avait encore qu'une dizaine d'année. Elle ne gardait pas beaucoup de souvenir de sa mère et de son père, Orochimaru avait sans doute trafiqué sa mémoire pour qu'elle lui soit entièrement dévoué.

– Je n'ai pas eu une vie très palpitante. Tuer et survivre, voilà ce qu'a été mon quotidien pendant mon adolescence. C'était pas si facile d'être la seule fille d'un groupe de cinq, je compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai failli être violé par ces gros porcs de Sakon et Ukon. J'aimerai bien retrouver quelques traces de mes parents, un lieu, un message...

Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux du Jinchuriki.

– Et tes parents à toi ?

Naruto lui fit un grand sourire avant de poser l'argent sur la table et de l'entraîner hors d'Ichiraku. _Je vais te montrer quelque chose,_ lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Il la conduisit dans de longues avenues éclairés, de petites ruelles sombres et de grandes places tantôt déserte et pleine de vie. Bientôt, ils commencèrent à gravir les marches d'un escalier dont elle vint à bout non sans effort.

– Je sais pas ce que tu as en tête, mais ça à intérêt à valoir le coup...

Tayuya se tut. Devant elle se trouvait une vision de Konoha qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue : illuminé par les lumières, sous un ciel étoilé et resplendissant. Elle surplombait le village comme si elle en avait été la reine ou le gardien, un spectacle incroyable et magnifique.

– Viens, dit-il en lui tendant la main. Sans réfléchir, elle la saisit et le Jinchurki bondit sur l'un des visages de pierre, à quelques mètres seulement du vide. Elle pouvait sentir le vent s'engouffrer dans les cavités rocheuses et entamer une mélodie envoûtante et reposante.

– Tu entends cette musique ? Dès fois, j'ai l'impression que c'est mon père qui me parle...

– Ton père ? Tu veux dire que Minato Namikaze, le Yondaïme Hokage, c'est ton père ? Mais quelle abrutie ! Bien sûr que c'est ton père, comment je n'ai pas pu m'en apercevoir plus tôt...

Les doigts entrelacés, ils restèrent là longtemps à contempler le village caché de la feuille. Puis, Tayuya poussa un éternuement des plus bruyants qui les obligèrent à rentrer avant qu'elle n'attrape de nouveau froid.

– Et ta mère ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de la femme du quatrième...

– Je pense que tu l'apprécieras, répondit-il en souriant.

Elle leva un sourcil alors qu'ils approchaient de l'appartement de l'Uzumaki. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Tayuya entreprit d'enlever son blouson, gant et écharpe alors que Naruto se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé, et bientôt il revint, une photo entre les mains. On pouvait y voir Minato et Kushina qui était manifestement enceinte, à en juger le ventre rond caché derrière une robe rouge et ample.

– Elle est vraiment belle, dit-elle en caressants les contours de la photographie.

– Oui. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

Tayuya ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant le compliment

– Comment ça s'appelle, quand on claque tout pour plonger dans l'inconnu, sans repère ? Quand on laisse ses amis, son village, son devoir et partir sans se retourner ? demanda-t-elle alors en plongeant les yeux dans ceux du blondinet.

– Ça s'appelle le courage.

– Est-ce que tu aurais le courage, Naruto, de partir avec moi ?


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura Haruno n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Attendre un enfant de l'homme que l'on aimait était la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver pour une jeune femme, même si cela voulait dire que sa carrière en tant que ninja allait s'arrêter pour quelques temps. Depuis toujours, elle s'était vue en mère aimante, entouré de ses enfants et de son époux. Le clan Uchiha prenait un nouveau départ avec son bébé.

Sasuke dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, silencieux comme à l'ordinaire. Dès fois, elle avait l'impression qu'il était mort : sa respiration était inaudible et son corps restait de marbre. Mais non, il était bien là, vivant et à ses côtés, et ce pour l'éternité. Oui, Sakura ne pouvait espérer une vie meilleure. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté, et le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra soudain lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la photo qui trônait à côté de la lampe de chevet. On pouvait y voir l'équipe sept sous ses plus beaux traits : elle, qui souriait de toutes ses dents, Sasuke qui tournait la tête, toujours aussi ténébreux, Kakashi leur senseï qui les couvaient d'un regard bienveillant... et il y avait Naruto.

C'était de sa faute. Ils auraient pu former une grande famille, comme lorsqu'ils faisaient encore tous partie de l'équipe sept. Ils n'auraient plus eu besoin de souffrir, laissant le passé de côté pour se tourner vers un avenir radieux, ensemble, tout les trois, comme ils l'avaient toujours voulu. Mais au lieu de ça, Naruto s'était détourné, empruntant un tout autre chemin. Il ne fallait pas culpabiliser, c'était de sa faute, pas la leur. Eux, ils avaient essayé de lui venir en aide, mais Naruto était incroyablement têtu, comme d'habitude, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Oui, Sakura n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir. Elle n'avait plus besoin de Naruto de toute façon...

– Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Tayuya sur le seuil de la porte. C'est peut-être un peu trop rapide pour toi. Je peux bien attendre encore quelques semaines, si vraiment...

– Plus rien ne me retiens ici désormais, répondit l'Uzumaki en s'approchant de la jeune femme. Aurais-tu peur, Tayuya ?

– P-peur, m-moi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes, s'empressa-t-elle de réfuter en croisant les bras. Je ne suis plus une enfant !

– Je sais, soupira le Jinchuriki en posant une main sur son épaule avant de lui sourire chaleureusement. Mais il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir honte. Le monde est vaste, et c'est de cette immensité dont je te parle. Moi aussi, j'ai déjà eu le vertige avant de partir pour l'aventure. De toute manière, je suis là pour te protéger.

Elle hocha la tête, avant de se tourner vers l'horizon. On était en plein milieu de la nuit, les étoiles scintillaient et le vent frais vint soulever quelques mèches de ses cheveux : le monde semblait l'appeler. Un sourire plein de vie vint éclairer son visage. Alors que Naruto regardait son appartement pour ce qui semblait être la dernière fois, Tayuya le poussa doucement vers la rue et bientôt, ils marchèrent seuls dans les rues de Konoha, avec pour compagnie l'excitation croissante et contagieuse de la jeune femme.

– Il y a tellement d'endroit où j'aimerai aller ! Les sables chauds et le Dune qui bordent le village de Suna, traverser les champs du Pays du Blé, gravir les montagnes près de Kumo, sentir la neige du Pays du Printemps en hiver...

– On a tout notre temps Tayuya.

– On a toute notre vie, rectifia-t-elle

Cependant, l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme fut bientôt entaché par une demi-douzaine de silhouette qui se massaient autour de la porte Nord du village. Naruto fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la tenue des ANBU de la racine.

– Arrêtez-vous, ordonna le chef de l'unité en s'approchant des deux jeunes gens.

– On s'en va, et vous ne pourrez rien faire faire pour nous en empêcher, lança l'Uzumaki en posant son sac à ses pieds, alors que Tayuya se pressa derrière son dos.

– Je ne le répéterais pas. Un seul pas de plus, et tu seras considéré comme un Nukenin. Je serais dans l'obligation de t'exécuter, ainsi que ta compagne.

Naruto n'hésita pas un seul instant et avança d'un mètre. Son sourire narquois en disait long : il avait une totale confiance en lui. Même quand un ANBU arrivé de derrière saisit Tayuya par les poignets et l'obligea à s'agenouiller, il conserva son calme.

– Ça ne servira à rien, soupira le blondinet.

– Tuez-là, intima le chef ANBU.

Avant que Tayuya n'ait pu réagir, Naruto avait déjà bondit sur son agresseur. Il lui trancha la gorge avec une facilité enfantine, mais ne put éviter le katana qui lui perfora le cœur. Un filet de sang s'échappa bientôt de sa bouche, il s'autorisa un sourire, avant d'exploser dans un nuage de fumée, bientôt suivit par Tayuya.

– Des clones ?

– On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus ! Partez à leur recherche immédiatement.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Konoha, la capitale de Hi no Kuni, se trouvait au centre même du territoire. Naruto connaissant sa contrée par cœur, le nom des villages et leur emplacement, ainsi que leur rôle dans l'économie du pays du feu. Leur destination étant Kirigakure, ils devaient donc traverser une grande partie du territoire pour joindre la côte, et de là prendre le bateau qui les mènerait vers l'archipel du pays de l'eau. Comme il était exclu de traverser Hi no Kuni en un seul jour, ils s'arrêteraient donc pour la nuit, sûrement dans le petit village d'Hibachi.

– C'est vrai cette histoire, comme quoi tu aurais un pont à ton nom ? demanda-t-elle pour engager la conversation.

– C'est une longue histoire, je ne te l'ai pas encore raconté ?

Tayuya secoua la tête, et le Jinchuriki commença à raconter sa première mission de rang A. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Inari et Tazuna, ainsi que Tsunami. Depuis que le pont était construit, l'économie du pays s'était rapidement développé, même les petits villages construits partout sur l'archipel bénéficiait de ce nouvel essor.

– Un véritable héros, laissa échapper Tayuya avec sarcasme, le sourire aux lèvre.

– Serait-ce de la jalousie que je discerne derrière cette fausse affirmation ?

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un direct entre les côtes.

– Urf, je vais finir par être recouvert de bleu si ça continue, lâcha Naruto en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, faussement indigné.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une auberge pour se restaurer. Ce fut l'occasion pour Tayuya de se dérouiller un peu lorsqu'un un homme peu recommandable et qui empestait l'alcool voulut lui mettre une main aux fesses. Après avoir noyer le pauvre malheureux sous une marée d'injure, elle quitta l'auberge sous une dizaine de regard hébété. Décidément, pensa Naruto, elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère...

Bientôt, les forêts et les clairière cédèrent leur place aux champs et aux prairies colorées. Si les cuisses de Tayuya commençaient à lui brûler, elle ne le signala nullement : c'était le premier jour de leur périple, elle n'allait tout de même pas commencer à se plaindre. Cependant, le Jinchuriki qui aurait pu lire en la jeune femme comme dans un livre ouvert, s'autorisa une petite pause lorsqu'ils atteignirent un point d'eau, près d'un hameau qui semblait désert.

– On arrive bientôt à destination, dit Naruto quand ils reprirent la route. Il est assez célèbre pour ses sources thermales, on pourra y faire un tour si on arrive pas trop tard.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent. Combien de temps n'avait-elle pas laisser son corps flotter dans les eaux brûlantes d'un onsen ?

– N'espère pas te rincer l'œil, où ça va chauffer pour toi ! Tout le monde sait pertinemment que ce pervers d'ermite au crapaud était le plus obsédé de tous, t'as pas intérêt à marcher dans ces traces.

Quelque part dans le royaume des morts, un certain pervers aux longs cheveux gris éternua bruyamment. Naruto se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, même s'il devait avouer que l'idée lui avait, l'espace d'une seconde, traversé l'esprit. Mais il l'oublia très vite en se rappelant l'état de son sensei lorsque ce dernier avait tenté de jeter un coup d'œil chez le côté des femmes, et en considérant le caractère de Tayuya qui n'avait rien a envier à Tsunade.

Alors que le soleil commençait sa descente et colorait le ciel d'une lumière orangée, ils virent bientôt le village se dessiner à l'horizon. Tayuya laissa échapper un soupir de fatigue lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du village. Hibachi était réputé pour son architecture médiévale, à l'image de son château qui surplombait le centre-ville. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs était reconvertit en hôtel par son actuel propriétaire.

– Pas moyen qu'on passe la nuit là-dedans ! Ça doit coûter une fortune ! s'exclama Tayuya lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le hall.

– D'où l'avantage de s'appeler Naruto Uzumaki, dit-il avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil et de s'avancer vers le comptoir.

– Tss, laissa-t-elle échapper alors que le propriétaire se jetait littéralement sur le ninja en l'assaillant de compliments et de question, avant de lui proposer une clé pour la meilleur suite. Seule quelques minutes avaient suffit au blondinet, il revenait maintenant vers son amie, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

– Fait moins le malin, n'oublies pas que tu dors sur le canapé.

– Tu as vraiment un don pour tout gâcher, Tayuya-chan.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de retirer le stylo coincé entre son oreille et sa tempe. La mine s'approcha de la feuille vierge, recula, s'avança encore, effleura le papier puis se retira de nouveau. Non, décidément, il n'y arriverait pas. L'Uzumaki avait décidé quelques semaines plus tôt, alors qu'il était encore en mission, de marcher dans les traces de son défunt maître en tant qu'écrivain. Bien sûr, il n'avait nullement l'attention de reprendre le flambeau de Jiraya et continuer sa littérature grivoise. Il avait plutôt dans l'idée de lui rendre hommage, dans un roman ou le personnage, un brin solitaire, saluait l'idéal du ninja et de l'ermite en apportant son aide lors de ces nombreux voyages.

– « Les aventures de l'ermite au crapaud », lut Tayuya derrière son épaule tout en se séchant les cheveux. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

– Le début d'une longue histoire. Mais je ne sais pas par où commencer.

– Par le début, ça serait le plus judicieux, plaisanta la jeune femme.

Elle enfila une veste en cuir acheté avant de partir, avant de tapoter l'épaule du blondinet pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger. Naruto abandonna à contre cœur et reposa son stylo sur la modeste table. Il aurait tout le temps de commencer plus tard...

– Tu es sûr que les sources thermales seront encore ouvertes ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

– Le réceptionniste me l'a assuré. En plus, à cette heure-ci, il n'y aura pas grand monde, dit-il en lui lançant un regard entendu. Comme à chaque fois qu'il la taquinait de la sorte, Tayuya lui envoya son poing dans les côtes, rouge d'embarras.

Après avoir manger un plat à emporter et flâner sur les remparts qui entouraient le village, ils se dirigèrent vers les onsen. Le vent était frais, l'eau chaude leur ferait le plus grand bien. Alors qu'ils allaient se séparer, Tayuya se tourna vers le Jinchuriki :

– N'espère même pas jeter un coup d'œil derrière la palissade !

– Je n'en aurais pas besoin, lâcha-t-il avant d'aller se changer, laissant la jeune femme perplexe.

Qu'avait-il voulu dire par là ? Ce fut seulement après s'être dévêtit que Tayuya saisit les paroles de son ami. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en lisant l'inscription sur la pancarte, à l'entrée des bains : aujourd'hui, c'est mixte . Lorsque Naruto s'approcha de la jeune femme qui restait plantée devant le panneau, il se rappela le surnom qu'on avait donné à sa mère. Tomate, elle était devenue rouge tomate. Il ne pouvait nier cependant que la jeune femme qu'il avait devant lui était incroyablement désirable

– Oï, tu vas attraper froid à rester comme ça.

– T-toi ! Tu savais qu'aujourd'hui c'était un jour spéciale pour les...

– Tu voulais aller au sources thermales, non ? Et fais bien attention à ce que ta serviette ne tombe pas, dit-il en s'avançant vers l'eau qui brûlante.

Après quelques secondes, Tayuya décida de suivre le Jinchuriki quand bien même elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de l'étrangler. Après être rentrée dans l'eau non sans mal, ils s'installèrent un peu à l'écart d'un couple dont les vapeurs semblaient leur tourner la tête.

– Eh, ça ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi embrassé.

– C'est de ta faute, s'exclama-t-elle en s'agitant dans l'eau. Je suis sûre que tu avais tout prévu !

– Comment étais-je sensé le savoir ? demanda-t-il en rigolant.

Elle tourna la tête et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas où poser les yeux : partout, des hommes et des femmes agissaient comme si personne n'avaient été présent. Ses yeux revenaient sans cesse vers le seul individu qui se comportait un tant sois peu normalement : Naruto. Son regard se promenait sur les muscles du jeune Uzumaki, agréablement dessiné et elle se surpenait à le trouver très attirant.

– Uzumaki-sama ? Je ne rêve pas, c'est bien vous ?

Tayuya tourna la tête : un jeune homme et sa petite-amie s'était approché d'eux sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, et venait d'engager la conversation avec le Jinchuriki.

– C'est un honneur de vous voir ici ! s'exclama le jeune homme en lui serrant la main.

– Merci, répondit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

– Et j'imagine que vous êtes sa compagne ?

Tayuya secoua la tête de droite à gauche avec virulence.

– Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, commença la jeune fille.

– Non, on est seulement de passage dans la ville. Ce n'est qu'un concours de circonstance, assura Naruto, amusé par le comportement de son amie.

– Ah, je vois.

Jun et Emiko – c'était le nom des deux jeunes gens – s'avérèrent très sympathique, à tel point que la soirée se poursuivit autour d'un verre. Naruto leur raconta le désir qu'ils avaient eu tout les deux de partir a l'aventure, du jour au lendemain.

– Mais alors tout les deux... commença Emiko.

– Enfaîte...

– On est un couple marié, gloussa Tayuya qui semblait avoir un peu trop bu, avant de passer maladroitement un bras autour du cou de Naruto. Avant qu'il n'est pu répondre quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme cracha un jet de bile qui dégoulina le long du tee-shirt de Jinchuriki. Ce dernier poussa un long soupir de lassitude, avant de s'excuser auprès du jeune couple.

– Bonne chance, Uzumaki-sama, et bon courage pour la suite de votre voyage !

– T'es vraiment mignon, beau gosse, murmura Tayuya au creux de son oreille.

– Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de toi, hein ? fit Naruto qui la soutenait par l'épaule.

Après avoir gagné leur chambre sous le regard inquisiteur du réceptionniste, il l'allongea sur le lit après avoir les quelques traces de vomis. Elle murmura d'inaudibles paroles avant de s'endormir rapidement en ronflant bruyamment. Il espérait seulement que la jeune femme n'allait pas avoir la gueule de bois le lendemain matin, car il savait qui allait en faire les frais...


End file.
